The Other Nest
by Darth Azrael
Summary: Grace thought that hers was the only nest. She was wrong. Now three new shape shifters have arrived in Moperville looking for her help to rescue two of their own. maybe a little romance involving my OC Bear and Susan. rated M for language and gore.


The woman looked behind her and pulled her jacket tighter around her. The man from the bar was following her, she knew it. She had been flirting with him at the bar a few hours ago, but when the last call came she decided to call it quits and _not _bring him home. He hadn't been to pleased. She looked behind her again. He was closer. She broke into a run and turned down an alley, hoping to lose him in the crowd on the other side. She pulled up short. It was a dead end alley. And standing at the end of that alley, bathed in the flickering light of the lone street light, was another man, his eyes holding a dark promise. She tried to turn and run, but the man from the bar had caught up to her. "You shouldn't have led me on little lady. Now me an' my friend here are gonna have to put that nice little body to work.", he said, licking his lips and grabbing the girl, ripping her jacket off in the process. She tried to scream, but the man from the bar covered her mouth with his hand and pulled a knife on her. "Now just keep that pretty mouth shut until we need it okay sweet thing?", he said, as his companion undid his belt and the one with the knife ripped the girls skirt off along with her panties. Before they could continue, they heard a howl from the rooftop, followed by what sounded like a roar.

The three looked up as a massive creature dropped from the roof and landed with a heavy thud in the alley. The creature was easily ten feet tall, covered in coarse fur with two inch long claws on each finger and a mouth of obviously sharp teeth. "What the hell is that thing?", the man with the knife said. The man that had undone his belt pulled a small revolver from the holster and fired two shots into the creature. These only seemed to anger it as it roared and charged the man, slamming its massive hand into his head and sending him sprawling into the wall with enough force to turn him into a stain that the cops would scrape off later that night. "Holy shit.", the man with the knife said, turning to run. Before he could go two steps, a new form stepped into the alley. Much like the ten foot tall monster, it had a mouth of razor sharp teeth, and claws on each finger. The only difference was the snout on this creature was elongated, and its eyes glowed yellow. For all intents and purposes, it resembled a werewolf. The man with the knife tried to stab it, but it stepped out of the way and dug its claws into the mans chest, tearing open his torso.

As the man fell, dying to the ground, the woman stared in shock as the werewolf joined what she now recognized to be some human-bear hybrid. She watched as the muzzles retracted, their teeth resembling human teeth, the claws receded, replaced by fingers, the fur shorten until it was only natural looking body hair on two half naked teenage boys. The bear, who was now somewhere around six foot two, walked over and held out his hand. "It's okay. We won't hurt you.", he said. The woman looked frightened for a moment, but took the boys hand. The werewolf, now a human around five foot eleven and dressed in a simple green hooded sweatshirt and worn out blue jeans, walked over to them and handed the bear-man a pair of jeans, which he put on before donning a simple grey t-shirt and denim vest. The werewolf offered a spare set of pants to the women, who took them gladly. "I've already called the police Bear, we should leave.", the werewolf said. Bear looked at his brother and nodded. "Will you be okay until the police get here?", he asked. The woman nodded, but Bear knew she was to afraid to actually say 'no'. "Wolf, come on. We'll watch from the rooftop until the police get here.", Bear said. Wolf nodded, and sprinted up the wall a few steps before jumping off the wall and kicking off the wall across from him, grabbing the ledge and hauling himself onto the rooftop. Bears method wasn't as flashy, but still effective. He merely jumped straight into the air, his powerful legs taking him high enough for him to grab the ledge and pull himself up. It was only a few minutes later that the police arrived, took the girl to the hospital and took the corpses away. When they were sure that the police were gone, they dropped back into the alley. "Well that was our good deed for the day.", Wolf said with a chuckle. "Forget that, where's Fox? He should have been back by now.", Bear said.

Just as Wolf was about to respond, the light in the alley started flickering. Wolf growled, sensing something. As the light flickered, the two saw a shadow pass overhead. When they looked up, the light went out. When it switched on again, they saw what resembled a fox that walked like a human. Bear sighed. "You have to have some of the most dramatic entrances I've ever seen. It's like dealing with Batman.", he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well at least I look cool.", Fox said, morphing into his human form and donning a pair of black jeans, a grey t-shirt and duster style trench coat. "I think I found her.", Fox said pulling out a map of the united states and unfolding it on the ground. Bear's eyes lit up. "Where?", he asked. Fox pointed to a small portion of the map near the eastern seaboard. "Here. A town called Moperville.", he said. Bear straightened up and pulled a set of car keys from his pocket. "Let's go then. We're heading to Moperville."

Meanwhile, in the paranormal investigation branch of the government, an agent knocked on the head of office's door. "Mr. Verres? We just got a rather disturbing report you may want to see.", the agent said walking into the room and handing a folder to the man behind the desk. He opened it and skimmed the police report. His eyes narrowed as he continued to read, then gasped. "Is this the only report of an incident like this?", Verres asked. "Yes.", the agent said. "Wipe the memory of all involved and dispose of the bodies. I need to have a word with my son.", Mr. Verres said. "Yes sir.", the agent said before walking out. Verres reclined his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache stir. "Oh lord how did I not know about them.", he said looking at pictures of Bear, Wolf, and Fox that appeared to be captured by security cameras.


End file.
